dynasty_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sun Jian
Sun Jian (c. 155–222),courtesy name Wentai formerly known as Emperor Gaozu of Wu was a military general and Warlord who lived in the late Eastern Han Dynasty who founded the state of Eastern Wu in the Three Kingdoms period. He allied himself with Yuan Shu in 190 when warlords from eastern China formed a coalition to oust Dong Zhuo, a tyrannical warlord who held the puppet Emperor Xian in his power. Although he originally controlled neither many troops nor much land, Sun Jian has been known being a masterful commander strategist and tactician and his bravery resourcefulness and strategic mind were feared by Dong Zhuo, who placed him among Yuan Shao, Yuan Shu and Liu Biao as the most influential men at that time. After the coalition disbanded in the next year, China fell into massive civil war. After a offensive campaign against Liu Biao. Sun Jian then broke away from his overlord, Yuan Shu, and headed to the Jiangdong region in southern China to establish his own power base there. With the help of several people, such as Zhang Zhao and Zhou Yu, Sun Jian popularly well known to charisma leadership and gather a number of capable follower to his cause and such as Zhou Yu and Zhang Zhao who help him stabilizing his control over Jiangdong and also skilled in governing He was also a respectful and receptive man who employed people according to their abilities and govern with patients and careful consideration. In winter of that year, the northern warlord Cao Cao led an army of some 830,000 to conquer the south to complete the reunification of China. Two distinct factions emerged at his court on how to handle the situation. One, led by Zhang Zhao, urged surrender whilst the other, led by Zhou Yu Gongye Jin Lu Su and Xue Guan, opposed capitulation. Eventually, Sun Jian decided to oppose Cao Cao in the middle Yangtze with his superior riverine forces. He Allied with Liu Bei and employing the combined strategies of Zhou Yu and Huang Gai, Sun Jian defeated Cao Cao decisively at the Battle of Red Cliffs. Sun Jian was known as one of the Three Heroes along with Cao Cao and Liu Bei Early Life and Career Born in the Fuchun Prefecture of the Wu Commandery (吳郡富春, present day Fuyang, Zhejiang), Sun Jian was said to be a descendant of the renowned military strategist Sun Tzu, author of The Art of War and a descendant of Sun Zhu. No more immediate records survive, indicating his family probably played a very small part during the Han dynasty.3 Even his father's name is unrecorded, although a folk tradition gives it as Sun Zhong (孫鍾).4 Sun Jian was a civil officer in his prefecture during his youth. When he was sixteen, Sun Jian travelled with his father to Qiantang (錢唐, present day Hangzhou, Zhejiang), where they came upon a band of pirates dividing up their spoils on land. Sun Jian jumped on shore with a sabre in hand and pointed in different directions as if commanding a detachment of soldiers to surround the pirates. Seeing this, the pirates were deceived and fled. Sun Jian pursued, and only after taking the head of every pirate did he return (or just the leader's according to some accounts). His name henceforth spread In 184, the Yellow Turban Rebellion led by Zhang Jiao broke out across the country. Sun Jian joined the general Zhu Jun to quell the rebellion in Yuzhou (豫州, present day southern Henan and northern Anhui) area. The soldiers fought hard, forcing the rebels to retreat to Wancheng (宛城, present day Nanyang, Henan). Sun Jian placed himself in the forefront and climbed onto the city walls alone. The rest then swarmed in and defeated the rebels. Around this time, Bian Zhang and Han Sui colluded with the Qiang tribes and rebelled in Liang Province (涼州, present day western Gansu). After Dong Zhuo failed to put down the rebellion, the central government sent in his place the Minister of Works Zhang Wen, who invited Sun Jian along as an advisor. When Zhang Wen summoned Dong Zhuo to the encampment at Chang'an, Dong Zhuo procrastinated and took a long time to arrive. When he did, he showed little respect for Zhang Wen. Sun Jian then advised Zhang Wen to execute Dong Zhuo, but Zhang Wen declined as Dong Zhuo held high reputation in the west. Hearing that a mass army had arrived, the rebels promptly surrendered. When Zhang Wen and the rest returned to the capital Luoyang, however, the court held that the army did not engage the enemy and thus no honor was accorded. Meanwhile, another local-scale rebellion broke out near Changsha and the rebels besieged the city. Sun Jian was then made administrator of Changsha. Within a month upon taking up office, Sun Jian had quelled the rebellion. Meanwhile, rebellions also broke out in the neighboring commanderies of Lingling (零陵, present day Yongzhou, Hunan) and Guiyang (桂陽). Both were put down by Sun Jian, who was then enfeoffed as Marquis of Wucheng (烏程侯). Coalition against Dong Zhuo Main article: Campaign against Dong Zhuo In 189, Emperor Ling died, leaving his young son in the care of regents Empress Dowager He and General-in-Chief He Jin. He Jin then summoned Dong Zhuo to lead troops into the capital to assist in a plot to eliminate the powerful eunuch faction. Before Dong Zhuo arrived, however, He Jin was assassinated by the eunuchs and Luoyang fell into chaos following a clash between supporters of both sides. Dong Zhuo then seized military control of the capital and deposed the young emperor for the puppet Emperor Xian. However, his tyrannical ways incurred the wrath of many and in the following year, warlords from eastern China formed a coalition against him. Sun Jian also raised an army with ten-thousands of troops and joined Yuan Shu, one of the leaders of the coalition at Luyang (魯陽, present day Lushan County, Henan). Yuan Shu made Sun Jian the General Who Quells Rebels (破虜將軍) and governor of Yuzhou. Sun Jian then began training and preparing his troops at Luyang. A force sent by Dong Zhuo was so impressed with the strict discipline of Sun Jian's troops that they gave up the plan to attack Luyang. When Sun Jian moved out to Liangdong (梁東, east of present day Linru County, Henan), he was outnumbered by Dong Zhuo's forces. With several dozen horsemen, Sun Jian broke out of the encirclement. He took off the red felt scarf he had always been wearing and handed it to his trusted aide Zu Mao (祖茂), whom Dong Zhuo's soldiers then chased after while Sun Jian escaped. Unable to shake off his pursuers, Zu Mao then dismounted, hanged the scarf onto a half-burnt pillar, and hid himself in the tall grasses nearby. The enemies surrounded the pillar and approached cautiously till they realized they had been fooled, whereupon they retreated. After regrouping his troops, Sun Jian pressed forward against the capital and engaged in battle against Dong Zhuo's forces at Yangren (陽人, northwest of Linru County). He scored a brilliant victory and killed the enemy commander-in-chief Hua Xiong in battle. (In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Hua Xiong was said to be killed by Guan Yu.) At this time, someone told Yuan Shu that if Sun Jian defeated Dong Zhuo and took over the capital, he would not be controllable anymore. The doubtful Yuan Shu then ceased the food supply to Sun Jian. Sun Jian rode the hundred odd li from Yangren to Luyang in the night to see Yuan Shu, whereupon he said to the latter, "I put myself to danger in battle, first to remove the rebel (Dong Zhuo) for the country and second to avenge the deaths of your family (Yuan Shu's family members in Luoyang had all been killed by Dong Zhuo). I have no personal grudge against Dong Zhuo. Yet you could believe slanderous talks and suspect me!" The words put Yuan Shu to shame and he immediately ordered the food supply to be delivered. Fearing Sun Jian, Dong Zhuo then sent his general Li Jue as an emissary to seek peace and propose a marriage to cement the alliance. However, Sun Jian rejected the proposals with harsh words and carried on his campaign towards Luoyang. In late 190, his force was merely ninety li away from the capital when Dong Zhuo retreated west to Chang'an after burning Luoyang to the ground. Entering Luoyang, Sun Jian ordered his men to reseal the tombs of former emperors that were excavated by Dong Zhuo, after which he returned to Luyang. It was said in the Book of Wu (吳書) by Wei Zhao that Sun Jian found one of the emperor's jade seals in a well south of Luoyang and kept it. Later, when Yuan Shu declared himself emperor, he held Sun Jian's wife Lady Wu hostage in exchange for the seal. Attack against Liu Biao In 191, Yuan Shu sent Sun Jian to attack Liu Biao in Jing Province (荆州; present day Hubei and Hunan). The defense force led by Liu Biao's subject Huang Zu was defeated by Sun Jian, who pursued the enemy across the Han River to Xiangyang. During a solo ride on the Xian Hill (峴山), Sun Jian was ambushed by Huang Zu's troops, Sun Jian was the shot but Sun Jian survive and the Imperial Seal block the arrow on Sun Jian chest and His general Zhu Yuan save him and Slain Huang Suborninate Lu Gong and retreat while Sun Jian's Elder Brother Sun Qiang was kill in Action since then Sun Jian has feud with Liu Biao ever since. Conquest of Wu Though Yuan Shu knew Sun Jian intended to leave, he believed the latter would not be able to defeat Liu Yao. Thus he deployed the Sun Jian off with merely a thousand odd troops and a tiny cavalry force. Along with a few hundred more willing followers, Sun Jian proceeded to Liyang, where he boosted his strength to more than 5,000. He then dispach his son Sun Ce to launched an offensive across the Yangtze River and successfully occupied the strategic position of Niuzhu (牛渚; southwest of present-day Ma'anshan, Anhui) in 194. Two of Liu Yao's allies then came south from Pengcheng and Xiapi respectively to aid him. Sun Jian chose to first attack one of them, Ze Rong, who made camp south of Moling. After suffering initial defeat in the hands of the aggressor, Ze Rong fell back in defense and refused to engage in battle. Sun Jian then marched further north and attacked Xue Li in Moling. Although Xue Li soon gave up the city and escaped, Liu Yao's subordinate Fan Neng and others had regrouped their forces and launched a renewed attack on Niuzhu. Turning back, Sun Jian defeated Fan Neng and secured Niuzhu. He then began a second offensive against Ze Rong. However, he was struck by a stray arrow in the thigh. Returning to Niuzhu, he sent out false words that he was killed in battle. The exalted Ze Rong then sent a force to attack. Sun Jian led the enemies into an ambush and annihilated them. When Ze Rong heard that Sun Jian was still alive, he further reinforced his defenses. Sun Jian then temporarily gave up attacking Ze Rong and focused his forces on Qu'e. After all the surrounding areas were taken over by Sun Jian, Liu Yao gave up the city and escaped south to Yuzhang (豫章; present-day Nanchang, Jiangxi), where he died later. As Sun Jian implemented strict discipline among his troops, he won the instant support of the local people and gathered many talented men, such as Chen Wu, Zhou Tai, Jiang Qin, Zhang Zhao, Zhang Hong, Qin Song, and Lü Fan. He then pushed his force deeper into Yang Province and conquered Kuaiji along the southern shore of Hangzhou Bay, whose governor Wang Lang surrendered. Sun Jian made Kuaiji his base city and struck out at the wandering bandit army led by Yan Baihu. Yan Baihu sent his younger brother Yan Yu to offer Sun Jian a position alongside Yan Baihu, but Sun Jian showed no mercy and personally slew the emissary. As Yan Yu was known among Yan Baihu's men as a fierce warrior, his death struck fear into their hearts and they were soon defeated. Sun Jian then appointed his relatives and a trusted subject to govern Danyang and Yuzhang, from which he divided a new commandery named Luling (廬陵). His campaign, from the occupation of Niuzhu to the conquest of the entire region southeast of the Long River, took less than a year. He then defeated and received the services of Zu Lang (祖朗), the Chief of Danyang, and Taishi Ci, the leader of the remnants of Liu Yao's forces; he then urged the surrender of Hua Xin, another one of the remnants of Liu Yao's forces. Thus, with the exception of the scattered but still numerous army of Yan Baihu, the lands south of the Yangtze were mostly pacified. The barbarians of Shanyue tribe, however, were not easily dealt with. To counter the frequent rebellions of the Shanyue (who would continue to rebel for many years), Sun Jian appointed He Qi to a military rank with orders to subdue the Shanyue. He Qi became a highly successful general later; truly, his appointment by Sun Jian was the first important step to Wu's eventual subjugation of the Shanyue. As Marquis of Wu Sun Jian after he conquer Jiang Dong and Manage Seize Control all the territory he launch other Campaign The former governor of Wu Commandery (吳郡; south of present-day Suzhou, Jiangsu) Xu Gong, had long opposed Sun Jian. Xu Gong wrote to Emperor Xian, recommending the emperor to summon Sun Jian and his Sun Ce to the capital as he deemed Sun Jian comparable to Ji Cheng and his son Sun Ce to be a hero comparable to Xiang Yu and too dangerous to be allowed to occupy a territory. Unfourturely Xu Gong Plot was discover and was executed his servants kept a low profile and waited for chance to kill Sun Jian Campaign against Yuan Shu and Lu Bu Battle of Shouchun In 197, Yuan Shu declared himself emperor – an act deemed treasonous against the Han dynasty. In a letter to Yuan Shu, Sun Jian denounced the move and broke ties with the former. In an effort to garner support from Sun Ce, the rising warlord Cao Cao then recommended him to be appointed General Who Attacks Rebels (討逆將軍) and enfeoffed as the Marquis of Wu (吳侯). In 199 Yuan Shu died of sickness along with his short-lived Zhong Dynasty. His cousin Yuan Yin (袁胤) feared Cao Cao and gave up Shouchun. Bringing along Yuan Shu's coffin and his former troops, he headed to Wan County (皖縣; present-day Qianshan County, Anhui) to seek refuge under Liu Xun (劉勳). As Liu Xun had insufficient food supplies in his realm to support the additional troops, he led a force south to pillage Haihun (海昏; east of present-day Yongxiu County, Jiangxi). Battle of Xiapi Sun Ce Death In the year 200, Cao Cao engaged in the decisive Battle of Guandu with Yuan Shao along the shores of the Yellow River, leaving the capital and his base city Xuchang poorly guarded. Sun Jian plotted to attack Xuchang under the banner of rescuing Emperor Xian, who was a figurehead held under Cao Cao's control. While Sun Jian Preparations were underway for the military excursion Sun Jian and Sun Ce went to a hunting trip Sun Jian and Sun Ce ran into three servants of Xu Gong. One of them managed to plant an arrow into Sun Ce's cheek before Cheng Pu and Zhu Yuan arrived the slew the assassin and have his men return soon Sun Ce died on his deathbead Sun Jian felt Grief for loosing his Eldest Son he order Cheng Pu and Huang Gai capture all accomplices of Xu Gong and had them executed Battle of Xiakou After Sun Ce Death Sun Jian still felt grief of Sun Ce His Wife and Son Sun Quan comfort him Zhou Yu Advise him to Attack one Liu Biao Border at Jiangxia that was guard by Huang Zu he rejected the advice so many time but finally took his advice and attack Jiangxia When Sun Jian heard of a talent man name Gongye Jin from Sun Quan he was going to sent some his men to invite him Sun Quan told his Father that he can not invite Gongye Jin and tell him that he should personally visit him and finally have Gongye Jin to join him later Sun Jian was going to lead army but Zhou Yu highly against this remind him that he was almost kill in ambush when face Huang Zu earlier suggest he should let Zhu Yuan lead the army Huang Zu try to launch a ambush and try to had Sun Jian Killed but faild when protected by Ling Cao later Slain by Gan Ning he advance later capture Huang Zu and execute him as for Gan Ning he took him as a officer Battle of The Red Cliff After Liu Biao's death, a succession struggle for his domain came into being, between his sons Liu Qi and younger son Liu Cong, whom Liu Biao's second wife Lady Cai favored (because he had married her niece). After Huang Zu's death, Liu Qi was therefore given Huang's post as the governor of Jiangxia Commandery (in present-day Huanggang, Hubei). Liu Cong therefore succeeded Liu Biao after his death, and Liu Qi was displeased and considered, but did not carry out, an attack against his brother. Nevertheless, Liu Cong, in fear of having to fight Cao Cao and his brother on two fronts, surrendered to Cao Cao against the advice of Liu Biao's key ally Liu Bei. Liu Bei, unwilling to submit to Cao Cao, fled south. Cao caught up to him and crushed his forces, but Liu Bei escaped with his life; he fled to Dangyang (當陽, in present-day Yichang, Hubei). Cao Cao took over most of Jing Province, and appeared set on finally unifying the empire. Sun Jian was well aware of Cao Cao's intentions, and he quickly entered into an alliance with Liu Bei and Liu Qi to prepare for an attack by Cao. Cao Cao wrote Sun Jian with a letter intending to intimidate, and in face of Cao's overwhelming force (estimated to be about 220,000 men, although Cao claimed 800,000, against Sun's 30,000 and the Lius' combined force of 10,000), many of Sun's subordinates, including Zhang Zhao, advocated surrender. Sun Jian refused, under advice from Zhou Yu Gongye Jin and Lu Su Fu Gong Xue Guan (that Cao Cao would surely not tolerate him even if he surrendered another fact is that Sun Jian once conspired to assassinated Cao Cao and would be Unlikely that Cao Cao would forgive him as such).Sun Jian convince other officials who advocated surrender to willing support him against Cao Cao Sun Jian put Zhou Yu in charge of his 30,000 men, largely stationed on naval ships, and Zhou set up in a defense position in conjunction with Liu Bei, whose army was stationed on land. About this time, there was a plague developing in Cao Cao's forces which significantly weakened it. Zhou Yu set up a trap where he pretended to be punishing his subordinate Huang Gai, and Huang pretended to surrender to Cao Cao in fear. Zhou Yu then sent ships under Huang Gai's command to pretend to surrender and, as Huang's ships approached Cao Cao's fleet, they were set aflame to assault Cao's fleet, and Cao's fleet was largely destroyed by fire. Cao Cao led his forces to escape on land, but much of the force was destroyed by Sun Jian and Liu Bei's land forces. Uneasy alliance with Liu Bei Further information: Battle of Jiangling (208) Immediately, after Cao Cao withdrew, Sun Jian took over the northern half of Jing Province. Liu Bei marched south and took over the southern half. The Sun-Liu alliance was further cemented by a marriage of Sun Jian's Daughter, Lady Sun, to Liu Bei. Zhou Yu was suspicious of Liu Bei's intentions, however, and suggested to Sun Jian that Liu be seized and put under house arrest (albeit be very well-treated) and his forces be merged into Sun's; however Gongye Jin oppose this and told Sun Jian that, Liu Bei's forces would rebel if he did that he also told him that this would cause Cao Cao to take advantage infernal strife and attack them,and should not have any major conflict with Liu Bei so Sun Jian declined Zhou Yu idea soon Zhou Yu plan to Conquor Nanjun but fails and got wound in a Ambush. Sun Jian heard Zhou Yu injury and try to recall him back but Zhou Yu refuse Sun Jian did agree to Zhou Yu's plans to consider attacking Liu Zhang and Zhang Lu (who controlled the modern southern Shaanxi) to try to take over their territories, but try seize control the rest of the territory but Liu Bei Advisor Chen Zhen saw through those and suffer several lost Zhou Yu soon felt ill and died after Zhou Yu death in 210, the plans were abandoned. However, Sun Jian was able to persuade the warlords in present-day Guangdong, Guangxi, and northern Vietnam to submit to him, and they became part of his domain. He then yielded northern Jing Province to Liu Bei as well, agreeing with Liu that the south was insufficient to supply his troops. In 211, Sun Jian moves his headquarters from Dantu to the city of Moling, and in the next year he rebuilt the walls and renamed the city Jianye. This new location gave him better control of the Yangtze River and better communications with his various other commanders. He also constructed fortresses at Ruxu, since Lü Meng anticipated an invasion there from Cao Cao. The invasion Lü Meng expected came at the start of 213. Sun Jian personally led the army there to resist Cao Cao and relied heavily on the fortresses Lü Meng built to give his soldiers strong positions from which to defend. At one point, Cao Cao tried to send his navy across the river to break Sun Quan's lines, but Sun Jian's own ships surrounded them and destroyed them. Ultimately, Lü Meng's defences held and when the spring rains came a month later, Cao Cao had to pull back. After Cao Cao's defeat at Ruxu, many people along the Yangtze River fled south to join Sun Jian. With the exception of Wan County and the immediate area, the region became abandoned. In 214, Cao Cao sent a man named Zhu Guang to Wan County with orders to revitalise the region and bring it under Cao Cao's control. Zhu Guang began extensive agricultural projects, and he also stirred up bandits and malcontents into rebellion in Sun Quan's territory. Lü Meng feared that if Zhu Guang's programmes were successful, it would make Cao Cao's hold in the area unbreakable and urged for a campaign against Huan. Sun Quan followed Lü Meng's strategy and used the seasonal flooding to travel to the city by boat, which allowed them to attack unexpectedly. Rather than a lengthy siege, Lü Meng, Gan Ning and Ling Tong led a quick strike and broke Zhu Guang's defences, capturing the city. After Liu Bei's conquest of Yi Province, he was able to supply his troops on his own, so Sun Jian sent Lu Su as an emissary to demand for the return of Jing Province, but Liu Bei refused. Sun Jian launch against campaign Liu Bei then sent Lü Meng and Ling Tong to lead 20,000 men to attack southern Jing Province and they succeeded in capturing Changsha, Guiyang, and Lingling commanderies. Meantime, Lu Su and Gan Ning advanced to Yiyang (益陽) with 10,000 men (to block Guan Yu) and took over command of the army at Lukou (陸口). Liu Bei personally went to Gong'an and Guan Yu led 30,000 men to Yiyang. When an all-out war was about to break out, the news that Cao Cao planned to attack Hanzhong was received by Liu Bei, and he requested for a border treaty with Sun Jian as he became worried about Cao Cao seizing Hanzhong. Liu Bei asked Sun Jian to give him back Lingling commandery and create a diversion for Cao Cao by attacking Hefei; in return, Liu Bei ceded Changsha and Guiyang commanderies to Sun Jian, setting the new border along the Xiang River.he had lead the main force in Hefei - durring this he was overwhem by Cao Cao General Zhang Liao when Sun Jian was nearly captured on a few occasions and almost lost Sun Quan in the coflict, if not saved by Zhu Yuan and Ling Tong .after the battle Sun Jian had a Conversation with Sun Quan about his defeat at Hefei saying if only Zhou Yu is still here we would not have lost at Hefei Breaking of alliance with Liu Bei In 219, Guan Yu advanced north, attacking Fancheng, scoring a major victory over Cao Ren. While Fancheng did not fall at this time, Guan Yu put it under siege, and the situation was severe enough that Cao Cao considered moving the capital away from Xu. However, Sun Jian, resentful of Guan Yu's prior constant instigation of hostilities (including seizing Sun's food supplies to use for his campaign north), took the opportunity to attack Guan from the rear, and Guan's forces collapsed. Guan Yu was captured by forces under general Lü Meng; Guan Yu was executed, Jing Province came under Sun's control, and the Sun-Liu alliance ended. Sun Jian nominally submitted to Cao Cao and urged him to take the throne but Cao refused. Becoming a Emperor After Cao Cao's death in 220, Cao Ang forced Emperor Xian to yield the throne to him, ending the Han Dynasty and establishing the state of Cao Wei. Sun Jian did not immediately submit to Wei or declare independence after Cao Ang's enthronement, after few months Sun Jian headed Gongye Jin advise to declare independent; Sun Jian decide to declare himself Emperor of Wu after the fall of Han Dynasty and establish the state of Eastern Wu contrast, in early 221, Liu Bei declared himself emperor, establishing the state of Shu Han. Immediately, Liu Bei planned a campaign against Sun Jian to avenge Guan Yu. In 222, at the Battle of Xiaoting, Sun Jian dealt Liu Bei a major defeat, stopping the Shu offensive with the Assistanted of his General Lu Xun who he places in charge in Army. Shu would not again pose a threat to Sun Jian from that point on. Later that year, Death After Sun Jian victory at Xiaoting Sun Jian fell greatly ill while on his death bed Sun Jian appoint Gongye Jin as Chancellor and advise his son Sun Quan consult Zhang Zhao and Zhuge Jin on Infernal matter while consult External Matter to Fu Gong and Lu Xun and Consult both matter to Gongye Jin and Sun Jian died at Jianye December 24 222 after his death he was succeeded by Sun Quan as Emperor of Wu Sun Quan Posthumously honored his Father as Emperor Gaozu of Wu the Litary Mean the High Founder of Wu Category:Wu